theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 10, 2015/Chat log
5:22 Dragonian King i is first . hey jon jony* dooq wb jony 7:06 Cfljony22 Hey 7:06 Dragonian King i wonder where everybody else is 7:29 Loving77 hey hey hey 7:31 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:36 Flower1470 *passes out* 7:37 Dragonian King hi passed out person 7:47 Flower1470 @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnaRxS2E2V8 and you guys can watch it too i guess idk We're quiet 8:06 Dragonian King yup 8:07 Flower1470 hmm 8:07 Dragonian King i need to finish rise of the berries why am i so lazy 8:07 Flower1470 you're prioritizing other things 8:08 Dragonian King and i have writer's blocs block* actually i'm probably stuck because i don't feel like writing this next duel... 8:10 Loving77 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/117545377245/danielle-writes-some-advice-for-when-youre#notes 8:10 Flower1470 my stuff is useful 8:11 Dragonian King maybe i could use the first one and kill off all the people who are about to duel RIP Flip 8:12 Flower1470 lol Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:18 Dragonian King hi will 8:18 Williamm258 hi silly 8:19 Dragonian King maybe i'll pull a spongebob narrator 8:19 Flower1470 Hey Will he's sitting across the room from me and I didn't know he was on a computer 8:23 Williamm258 hi peep hi jony 8:31 Flower1470 @Peep tell me which of these you have heard already http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Save_Rock_and_Roll#Track_listing 8:32 Loving77 Where Did the Party Go Light em up and The Phoenix 8:33 Flower1470 ok want to listen to some of the other ones? 8:33 Loving77 sure 8:33 Flower1470 a few i already know you wont like 8:34 Dragonian King ooo 8:34 Williamm258 silly jony Guess what 8:34 Dragonian King what 8:34 Loving77 lol 8:37 Flower1470 @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuNTFGnVm4k 8:37 Williamm258 im getting 2 goats 8:37 Cfljony22 cool 8:41 Flower1470 @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTFRePZT1FI 8:41 Loving77 silly guess what 8:41 Dragonian King @Jony cool @Peep what 8:42 Loving77 Art for Unhappy Valentine's day: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scan0034.jpg 8:42 Dragonian King IT'S SO ANIME 8:42 Loving77 :P 8:42 Dragonian King i love it :D 8:42 Loving77 yay 8:43 Flower1470 lol Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:45 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNl2v-ir7zg silly jony 8:46 Dragonian King wow sarah is creepy lol Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:47 Flower1470 #me Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:48 Flower1470 @Peep I think this one might be my favorite https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KqSoHWqWBN0 8:48 Dragonian King so what you're saying is you're sarah and gumball and darwin are whale and kaiba? Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:51 Flower1470 My life does not revolve completely around anime characters @Peep last one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-XUjmkrSe8 guys Will is feeling left out we need to vote Should Will get rights? 9:06 Williamm258 ; 9:06 Dragonian King sure 9:07 Flower1470 Peep? Jony? 9:08 Loving77 no 9:08 Flower1470 why not 9:08 Loving77 he won't know what half of the buttons are 9:10 Flower1470 true but chat mod at least 9:12 Loving77 All he does is post videos and say hi. He doesn't need them. 9:12 Flower1470 he wants a star isnt that all we do nowadays? 9:13 Loving77 depends on the day 9:13 Cfljony22 If will doesnt get a star i would like to join will, please demote me 9:13 Flower1470 3-1 majority rules Flower1470 has made Williamm258 a chat moderator. 9:13 Loving77 I think it's fine as long as he doesn't push any buttons 9:14 Flower1470 congrats Will :) 9:14 Dragonian King yay will got a shiny star :D 9:16 Williamm258 think you :) 9:17 Cfljony22 um, who can demote someone from chat mod? 9:17 Flower1470 admins currently Peep, Silly, and I 9:18 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:18 Dragonian King bye peep 9:18 Williamm258 me to bye 9:18 Dragonian King bye will 9:19 Flower1470 Whenever I promote a chat mod now, I think of when I first got promoted Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:20 Cfljony22 how long was it after you joined that you got promoted 9:21 Flower1470 Well I founded this wiki but on the Toontown wiki it was maybe a couple months I was never able to remember the exact date sometime in the first 7 months I was a member Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:24 Flower1470 I was so shocked because I wasn't expecting it but supposedly other members were in on it they must of discussed it beforehand Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:26 Dragonian King sorry guys 9:26 Flower1470 Still having internet problems, Silly? 9:26 Dragonian King yeah we've already "fixed" it twice 9:27 Flower1470 have you used the troubleshooters on your computer? that helps my reoccurring issues 9:29 Dragonian King no, but it's the actual internet 9:29 Flower1470 i trust you know what you're doing lol my troubleshooters fix my network adapter, which keep breaking somehow 9:35 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:35 Flower1470 bye silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:36 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:June 2015